


In Possession

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Curses, Demon, Demonic Possession, Demonic Sebaciel Prompt Event, Exorcism, Hauntings, Horror, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Nightmares, Possession, Slow Burn, Tentacles, Teratophilia, dubcon, it might be turning into a rom com tho...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive finds himself haunted after a night filled with bad decisions leaves him with an unwanted Satanic tattoo…





	1. A Devil’s Signature

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the demonic Sebaciel event, I'd like to thank @Chromehoplight for supporting and beta reading this for me! She did an amazing job, would also like to thank my mum for reading over the first chapter (I'm not gonna let her read the smut tho lol)

“I’m gonna help find you a cute boyfriend if it’s the last thing I do”, Alois insisted, looking up from his sappy texts with Claude, for what felt like the first time that night. 

“I don’t know…” Ciel rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, feeling uncomfortable and awkward in the noisy and packed club setting. 

“I just wanna go back to the apartment”, the shy one-eyed boy mumbled.

“I swear to God, you just need a cute boy like me, see…” Alois flicked through the photos on his phone before shoving it in Ciel’s face, “isn’t he adorable!” The blond insisted showing Ciel a selfie of Claude somehow still looking hot even with bed hair and his glasses askew.

“Uh yeah… I guess”, Ciel nodded half-heartedly to appease his over dramatic friend. 

Alois slid a glass of mystery alcohol in front of him, its pretty pink hue hiding any insidious intent. Ciel eyed the questionable drink in hesitation before he plucked the strawberry slice off the side and popped it in his mouth, savouring at least this one small mercy of sweetness that Alois had provided him. 

"At least try to be excited", the blond elbowed him lightly in an attempt at playfulness. Ciel grimaced internally, he already wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and waste a few hours scrolling through Twitter. 

"Come on, drink up", Alois smirked mischievously, "we've got a boyfriend to find." 

The slate haired boy reluctantly picked up his glass and studied his sad watery reflection in the fruity beverage. His bangs looked stupid, they almost covered his eyes, he was so self-conscious of his eyepatch; for years now he had been styling his hair to cover it. People probably thought he looked like a weirdo... 

"Alright", Ciel gave in, "cheers". He raised his glass in a decisive toast and clinked it with his roommate's. 

"To hot boys!" Alois declared excitedly. 

"To… hot boys", Ciel repeated with far less enthusiasm. 

_What do I have to lose?_

__\--_ _

__Ciel awoke with a pounding headache, whilst mostly naked and sprawled ungracefully across the floor of his apartment. The light from the open curtains poured in liberally, blinding him momentarily and somehow even upsetting his empty stomach. His mouth was painfully dry and his back hurt, but he seemed otherwise unharmed. Blearily, the twenty year old university student tried to sit up, finding his own underwear placed atop his head in a poor imitation of a hat. The pain in his lower back spiked and Ciel pressed his hand against it only to find plastic cling wrap stuck to his skin._ _

__"... How drunk was I last night?" he mumbled the classic cliché question, not really expecting an answer._ _

__"So drunk you apparently got a shitty tramp stamp", Alois retorted from across the room. Ciel spun around and immediately regretted it, as the room twirled along with him nauseatingly. His roommate was nursing a hot coffee at the kitchen table, holding the battered old cup with a death grip between his cold hands and taking sips whenever he could bare it._ _

Ciel's button up shirt felt sticky even as it barely clung to his small frame, only one sleeve was pulled over his arm, the other dangled to the side, abandoned. He was freezing, lying on the floor with his pants mysteriously missing, (he couldn't see them anywhere in the apartment), but despite being so cold, he couldn't muster the energy to actually get up from the floor and walk the short distance to his bedroom. 

____"I did what?" Ciel tried to frown but wasn't certain of its effectiveness in his current condition._ _ _ _

____"I don't know, we were so wasted, but there are pics of your new tattoo on my phone", Alois shrugged as he sent the pictures to Ciel's own phone which was somewhere in the room, perhaps with his still missing pants._ _ _ _

____"Oh my God… my parents are going to kill me!" Ciel despaired._ _ _ _

____"Oh, hey look, we're making out in this pic… oooo I look cute, this would be a great profile pic if it was with Claude and not you". Alois distractedly looked through their nights dubious exploits, far too calmly in Ciel's opinion._ _ _ _

____"How are you not freaking out!" Ciel tried to yell but found his voice wobbly and small due to his massive hangover._ _ _ _

____"Relax, me and Claude aren't gonna break up just because we snogged", Alois rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

"My parents are huge assholes. If they find out I'm gay, they could cut me out of the family! Also, I have a _tattoo _now, it's practically on my ass! They'd murder me if they found out…" Ciel fretted, finally managing to crawl over to the couch and lift himself up from the uncaring carpeted floor to the equally uncaring, but at least a bit softer, couch cushion. Ciel even found his phone under the coffee table during the journey (although there was still no sign of his trousers), he had what felt like a million messages from Alois and a couple dozen from his brother and Lizzy. The first thing he did as he opened up his phone was check his messages to Astre; he needed to make sure he didn't send his twin anything that could ruin his life.__

____

______"I sent my brother a selfie of us drinking in the back of a car, probably a taxi… well, that's not too bad, considering all that happened". Ciel relaxed a little, shoulders slumping as he checked his other texts to ensure minimal damage and was relieved to find that he hadn't completely lost his intelligence last night._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Alois slowly shuffled from the kitchen to the couch and passed Ciel a much needed glass of water. It was partially his fault for getting Ciel wasted in the first place; the least he could do was help him through his hangover._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Fuck, I got a pentagram on my back… people are gonna think I worship Satan or something", Ciel grumbled as he scrolled through the dozens of photos Alois had sent him. At least he hadn’t gotten something ugly, the linework was actually really good, the star’s points were straight and sharp, and it was encircled by a perfect ring lined with elegant spikes and some gibberish Latin he had no clue how to decipher._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"You're just gonna keep whining about this tattoo aren't you", Alois sunk further into the couch cushions still sipping his coffee. He closed his eyes and let his head lean on Ciel’s still bare shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“We didn’t get you a boyfriend…” the blond sighed, his bright blue eyes opened a sliver and glanced up at Ciel’s messy hair. “And you have undies on your head”, Alois smirked, his eyes falling shut again as he tried to nap on his roommate. Ciel sighed and dropped his phone on the coffee table, not wanting to see any more of the highlight reel of his worst night out._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“I know…” he mumbled in defeat, accepting the briefs atop his head. He gave up trying to untangle this mess and instead decided to sleep off his hangover and have a nap with Alois._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______His closest friend and roommate was moving out. It was hard to believe, but Claude and Alois had been planning on moving in together for weeks; it was one of the reasons they had hit the clubs as a last roommate celebration. Perhaps Alois had thought that finding Ciel a partner would make moving out easier on him, although Ciel wasn’t short on money, his family had more than enough wealth to live comfortably, Alois worried that his one-eyed friend would get lonely._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The blond hugged the last taped and labelled cardboard box to his chest, Claude was packing the rest of the boxes into his car, but Alois lingered at the entrance to the apartment block._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Don’t forget to eat food”, Alois reminded him like a worried parent._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“I can cook you know”, Ciel rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Barely”, the blond snickered and Ciel shoved him for making fun of his terrible cooking skills._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“We can still hangout you know, it’s not like you’re moving to another country”, Ciel assured his overdramatic friend._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“I know, but I’m still gonna miss you”, Alois despaired. Ciel grabbed him in an awkward hug, the box between them making things difficult._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“I’ll come over for a housewarming party or something, you can give me a tour of your new place”, Ciel offered and Alois nodded happily, already planning a chill night with some movies and snacks._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______They planned to meet up next weekend and while Ciel had assured his friend that he was fine living by himself… the young university student wasn’t so certain that he was. Ciel found himself wandering around his small apartment, opening the fridge only to close it and flicking on the kettle without making tea when it finished boiling. Eventually the university student decided to just give up trying to entertain himself and instead went to bed early to get a good night’s sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The moon was bright outside and the cracks between the curtains let little slivers of light into the room to streak across the carpet. Ciel found himself tossing and turning, acutely aware of the hum of his computer and the faint ticking of the clock hanging above the kitchen counter._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He rolled over for the millionth time, eyes drowsy with sleep, but his mind remained irritatingly awake. His tattoo had healed well, there was no smudging or bleeding lines, not patchy spots of ink, every mysterious Latin word was crisp and clean upon his skin. He had googled laser tattoo removal, but they all seemed expensive and painful. His twin had ratted him out in the end; Astre had told their parents of his embarrassing night spent drinking like a dumbass, but luckily his brother didn’t know about his accidental tattoo and so he’d only get told off for the drinking part._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Ciel flipped his pillow pointlessly, finding that it did absolutely nothing to help him sleep. His mother wanted to have a family dinner, which was code for ‘you’re in deep shit Ciel Phantomhive’. To say he didn’t want to go was an understatement. He was planning on faking being sick but knew that risked Astre coming to the apartment to ‘check on him’._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The room was too cold. And everything had gone oddly quiet. The clock had stopped ticking, his computer had stopped humming, even the somewhat pleasant moonlight that had been lighting up lines across his bedroom floor had completely disappeared, plunging his room into near total darkness._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Ciel held his breath, he pulled his blankets closer to his chin, but even the soft rustling sound they made was far too loud._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He slowly turned his head to the side and staring back at him was one bright scarlet eye, slitted like a cat and fixed solely on him. Ciel felt the warmth leave his body. Dread settled within him at the sight of the midnight figure standing frighteningly still in the corner of his room._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He closed his single eye in denial, sure that the darkness of the room was playing tricks on him. And when he dared gaze upon the figure once again, he found himself alone, the ambient noise of the apartment had returned, the moon’s pale light once again trickled through the gaps between his curtains. In the blink of an eye, the terrors of the night had vanished from sight and he was left wondering if he’d even seen them in the first place. Ciel rolled onto his side to face the wall, still not feeling completely safe despite the lack of the figure._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Unknowingly to the young restless young man, carmine eyes lingered under his bed, a sharp fanged smirk starkly white in the inky darkness._ _ _ _ _ _

____


	2. Under The Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spooky stuff happens...

Ciel brushed his teeth in silence, bored by his own dull reflection. The scarring across his right lid was unsightly and uncomfortable to look at even with the dim bathroom lighting and his long sea grey locks obscuring it. The monotonous task left his mind to wonder and he found himself surprisingly missing Alois' jovial presence. 

He spat and rinsed, placing his toothbrush back in its spot before tying on his silk eyepatch securely. How they ever thought that getting drunk in a random club would help him get a boyfriend was utterly foolish. Nobody wanted him. 

Before he left to head off to university though, he eyed the mirror one last time. Ciel twisted awkwardly, trying to observe his tattooed back in his reflection as he lifted up his shirt just so. What had he truly seen last night…

Late last night and in the dark. Where the hours stretched long and bloated, sleepy. He had been sleeping in his bed, hadn’t he? And the night had ambled along aimlessly when all had fallen silent. Fat and wet, the darkness crawled and heaved, dragged its oily midnight covered body across his floorboards to fester between the nooks and crannies of his solitary apartment. 

_Hiding. ___

__The beast was watching him._ _

_Hiding from his gaze._

____

____Bubbling with an insidious delight, oozing wickedness in the corners of his vision._ _ _ _

____

_Hiding under his skin-_

______ _ _

______Ciel's phone rang, breaking his compulsive stare; he’d been locked onto the Satanic lines drawn upon his skin. Ciel found that his hands shook as he picked up his vibrating phone from the counter, the ring of some obnoxious tune drowning out the rough breath racing between his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"...Hello", he weakly answered, the composure he'd hoped to have regained still pathetically absent._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Alois responded and his giggling voice reminding him of the literature test they had coming up in their shared unit. Ciel hadn't forgotten and the reminder of the causal study session they'd agreed to have in the library's cafeteria gave him something to focus on, rather than racing pulse of his beating heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"I'll be there in 20 minutes", Ciel affirmed, grabbing his keys and hurrying to get out of the house… He didn't notice the figure in the bathroom mirror. Dark and inky, an unholy creature standing in his own reflection._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Ciel, you painted your nails?" Alois remarked as they pretended to study in front of open books and highlighted pages. Ciel absently doodled little eyes in the corner of his page, the red ink scratched into the paper over and over until it nearly burned through._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Huh?" The one-eyed boy answered ineloquently, zoning back in to the conversation only to realise that Alois was looking at him funny._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Your nails", the blond pointed out again and Ciel examined his hands curiously to find that they indeed seemed to be painted a dark inky black._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Oh… I must have forgot" the student mumbled as he tried futilely to scratch off the paint with his other hand, only to find that the nail remained stubbornly black._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Are you okay? You look a little pale…" Alois frowned, but Ciel brushed it off._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"I'm fine", he shrugged, but Alois didn't buy it._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"You should come over, we can have that chill party we were talking about. Except maybe alcohol free considering the last time we drank", his ex-roommate joked._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Sounds great- oh shit!" Ciel jumped up from the table suddenly, almost knocking over their tea and coffee and causing many of the library's visitors to stare at him curiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Dude?" Alois raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Ciel found himself flushing in embarrassment as he slowly took his seat again._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______"Sorry, I… thought I saw a spider", the young man awkwardly admitted. Alois naturally laughed at him, but Ciel felt sick to his stomach. He'd thought he'd seen a fucking tarantula…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

______Ciel picked at his food idly, uncaring and distracted. He'd had the strangest dream last night. He had been surrounded by a dark black fog, it was heavy and dense and sat on his chest like a lead weight. The thick fog made the air cold and lifeless, and it seemed to steal even his warmth as it whispered above him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_...Mine_

________ _ _ _ _

________"So Ciel, how has the apartment been now that your mess of a roommate is gone?" Claude asked conversationally. The relaxed party Alois had promised turned out to be a combination of a simple dinner and a movie night. Claude had made some fancy pasta dish, but Ciel couldn't seem to enjoy the delicious food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The slate haired boy smirked at that; he was off kilter today, but not completely immune to humour. "Quieter, now that I've got the space all to myself, although I do miss Alois' 3am pizza nights", Ciel twirled a piece of pasta on his fork, his single blue eye drifting away from the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Eating at 3am has to be unhealthy", Claude stated but Ciel was too distracted to hear the rest, the man's voice seemed to turn to mush in his ears as Ciel's single big blue eye peered down the hallway. The room seemed to grow thick with silence again, Ciel's hand stilled, fork hovering above his dinner, his midnight nails stark against the shining silverware._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The figure was there again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________At the end of the hallway… watching him with two thin red eyes. Sharp and predatory, the shadow lingered obsessively, his gaze holding the heat of hell behind it. The shadow’s focus was unwavering, its intensity freezing Ciel in place and he felt, centred on his lower back, a jolt under his skin, felt the Satanic tattoo tingle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The creature smiled. Wicked mouth full of sharp pearly teeth, rows and rows of fangs splitting open from a black void._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Ciel?", Alois poked his hand and the one-eyed guest dropped his fork in surprise, the clatter of it pulling all focus back onto the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Ciel's sight flickered from his fallen fork on the wooden tabletop, red sauce and one or two pieces of pasta spilled alongside it, to his concerned friends and back again to the now empty hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Ciel, are you sure you're alright? You look even worse than the other day", Alois frowned once again, his usual bubbly attitude replaced with concern for his best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"I…" Ciel contemplated lying, he kept looking back to that empty hallway, expecting the shadow to appear again but it remained empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"I… think I need to lie down", the boy confessed. Perhaps he was just tired, he hadn't been sleeping well lately. He kept having strange dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Ciel slept through the comedy movie Alois put on. Curled up on the couch and buried beneath whatever blankets they could find in Claude's apartment; he had no chance of staying awake long enough to see the credits roll. The room felt cold despite the heater Claude had turned on, so Alois was trying to sneakily steal a blanket from Ciel's greedy pile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The guest's phone rang, but Alois didn't want to wake up Ciel just yet, the overworked student looked like he needed the rest. As Ciel's best friend, he felt like he was close enough to pick up the guy's phone and so he found himself talking to Astre Phantomhive. They were complete opposites when it came to their personalities, despite being identical twins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Ciel-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"It's me Alois, Ciel is sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up", the blond leaned further against Claude, subtly letting his boyfriend listen in on the conversation. The taller male muted the telly and wrapped an arm around Alois' waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Oh", Astre responded bluntly. He didn't really like Alois, he thought that the blond was a bad influence on Ciel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"I just wanted to tell Ciel that the family dinner has been moved a week. Dad's got a business trip coming up, so it will be a week early, can you handle telling Ciel when he wakes up?" Astre reluctantly relayed, his voice irritatingly patronizing even over the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Sure thing", Alois replied with a smile in his voice that was by no means reflected on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Alright, bye". Astre abruptly ended the call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Uh, goodbye", Alois frowned, placing Ciel's phone back in the little pile they had created on the coffee table. The credits had rolled to black and Claude struggled with the remote in the dark, pressing buttons seemingly to no effect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"I hate that guy", Alois grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck, I think the batteries are dead", Claude untangled himself from his partner to get up and rummage around in the draw for a pack of spares._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"He always takes his parents side, he should be sticking up for Ciel!" Alois complained, feeling kind of cold without his boyfriend as a human heater. But Claude just shrugged as he replaced the batteries, finding that he didn't really know Astre well enough to contribute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"He's such a bigoted- what the fuck", Alois cut himself off. The television screen had turned bright red suddenly, the picture quality wavered and Alois found himself standing and creeping towards it, the faintest image of a face only just visible in hues of red. The boy frowned, eyes trying futilely to clarify the picture on the screen that shouldn't even be there. Claude eventually wandered over, taking a seat on the arm of the couch as Alois investigated the bright red screen, it cast the room in an ominous haze of scarlet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The face seemed to be smiling, its grin spread unnaturally wide, and when Alois made the stupid decision of touching the screen, he found it wet to the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"What the fuck!" He recoiled finding blood on his fingertips and Claude quickly stood up to see what was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________“MINE”, the face screamed, mouth twisting into a wretched scowl, all the light bulbs in the room blew out despite being turned off, the television screen cracked down the middle and all the dogs in the neighbourhood started barking. Ciel jolted upright abruptly and the screen cut to black simultaneously, throwing them all back into the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, this is freaking me the fuck out"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Something wasn't right, that much he knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________The next day Ciel dug through his account payment history to find out where he'd gotten the tattoo and planned a trip to visit when he had the time. Alois insisted that he was haunted now, and while Ciel wanted to laugh it off as superstition, he simply couldn't. Not with Alois’ tv all fucked up because of his ‘haunted ass’ as Alois so eloquently put it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________When he had opened the front door to leave Alois' place, the street had been filled with crows. Inky black feathers and sharp obsidian claws lined up across lamp poles and power lines, nestled in trees and sitting on benches and above the roof of cars. The flock watched him leave, what felt like a thousand beady eyes followed his every move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"You're fucking haunted!” Alois shouted out from the safety of his front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________"Am not!" Ciel shouted back petulantly and the crows squawked a chorus in disagreement. They took off in flight, scattering inky black feathers across the street and making Ciel duck his head and cover his ears as they swarmed past him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _


	3. Dialogue With The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel endeavours to discover more about the entity haunting him, starting with a visit to the tattoo parlour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Chromehoplite for beta reading all of the chapters so far!

_You can’t pretend to be sick. ___

__Ciel had read his brother’s text three times already during the bus ride. He desperately wanted to avoid this family dinner at all costs, but it seemed grimly inevitable. The agitated university student looked up when the vehicle puffed and squeaked to a halt, he peered out the bus window, realising that this was his stop and quickly jumped off before the bus moved on._ _

__The Coffin was an old shitty looking tattoo parlour, cloaked in old gothic colonialist architecture and jarringly paired with a bright pink neon sign detailing the unsettling name of the business. This is where his spending history led him, this is where Ciel Phantomhive drunkenly got his first and only tattoo…_ _

__He pushed open the wooden door, its opaque glass window hiding the shabby looking innards of the shop. The interior felt far more modern than the fairly untouched and unrenovated exterior, but Ciel still felt uncomfortable. Nervous anxiety clung to him like a spectre haunting an old house._ _

__“Hello?” Ciel called out into the poorly lit store. A few tattoo stations housed decent manoeuvrable lamps, but the numerous skulls littering the shelves and sitting above the doorway gave the parlour a Halloween vibe._ _

__“Oh, if it isn’t the little Phantomhive”, a voice giggled, and Ciel nearly died of fright as a man stepped out of the shadows behind him._ _

__“I didn’t think I’d see you again”, the man stalked around him, eyes hidden by his long silver hair, “but you did leave something important behind...” the creep cryptically revealed._ _

__“What did I leave?!” Ciel demanded. The tattooist rummaged around behind his desk before pulling out a folded pair of jeans._ _

__“You left behind your trousers, you were so very drunk hehe”, the man held out his abandoned item of clothing and he took it with an embarrassed flush._ _

__“Oh uh, thank you”, Ciel mumbled, hugging the folded jeans to his chest, “did you give me a tattoo when I was drunk?” he questioned._ _

__“Oh yes, that pretty little pentagram”, the strange man giggled, “you were crying because you didn’t have a boyfriend”._ _

__“And how would a tattoo fix that?” Ciel frowned, the silver haired man’s logic eluding him._ _

__“It is no ordinary tattoo… it is somewhat cursed hehe”._ _

__“So… what am I, haunted now? Was your solution to give me a ghost boyfriend?” Ciel quickly grew annoyed at this loon._ _

__“Hehehe oh I don’t want to spoil all the fun and just tell you all the answers… but, you’re such a pitiful creature, here”. The man dug around in a few drawers under the reception desk for a moment before returning with a rectangular box._ _

__“Take this, little Phantomhive, get to know the evil clinging to your skin”, the man handed him the old dusty box, the word Ouija was printed on the top in a thick gothic text. Ciel reluctantly accepted the gift, he lifted the lid and saw an old spirit board tucked away inside._ _

__“You want me to use a Ouija board?” Ciel lifted an eyebrow sceptically, but the man only giggled. The sinking feeling of low bubbling fear and the strong desire to escape grasped him again. Perhaps he shouldn’t have returned to this dark place._ _

__\--_ _

__"Is there anyone here?" Ciel called out weakly, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the utter absurdity of using a Ouija board and trying to take it seriously._ _

__The young man waited a while longer but received no reply. He packed up the board, blew out the candles and threw the planchette into the box, thinking this whole endeavour was stupid. He shouldn’t have believed that crazy silver haired man. Haunted? Really? What a ridiculous notion; it was just superstition, he just hadn’t been sleeping well lately._ _

__Ciel dumped the candles back in his bathroom drawer, brushed his teeth in silence and then went to bed, determined to forget this whole fiasco. He rolled over and faced the wall, thoroughly ignoring the shadow in his periphery and trying his best to deny its existence._ _

__Quickly, he drifted off to sleep and Ciel found himself tangled in a web of inky black goo. Long thick strands criss-crossed over his body, keeping him in place, and his arms were pinned above his head. He wiggled ineffectively, looking like a pathetic fly in a spider's trap._ _

__A creature crept along this web. Its ebony skin blending in with the mist and goo surrounding him. The thing had too many arms, it was too long and moved jerkily. It dragged itself closer, sharp hands curling around the thick strands of midnight webbing until it was right above him._ _

__He couldn't look away from that frightening, bright, red eye. It absorbed him. And what felt like a thousand others opened up around him, its amorphous body both mist and slime at once._ _

__He couldn't speak. The rules of this dream kept his lips closed, and he felt the monster wrap its wet arms around him in a parody of affection, only for those midnight hands to painfully drag ragged red lines down his bare back._ _

__Ciel held back a scream as the shadowy creature's mouth broke open, the _crack _of its bones revealing hundreds of sharp fangs. It hung above him and extended a long charcoal tongue to lick his sealed lips.___ _

_I'M HERE._

____

______Ciel woke up panting, lashes wet with tears. He searched his room for the shadow, but he was alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______He raced to the bathroom mirror and pulled up his shirt, horror stricken to find his back streaked with aggravated red lines. Apprehension and dread filled him as lower down a black handprint stained his skin…_ _ _ _ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

_Doin a oujia board thing, come rescue me if I don’t call in an hour _.__

____

________Ciel pressed send, hoping that Alois wouldn’t freak out and storm over to his apartment premptively; he needed to talk to the ghost first and he didn’t want Alois getting hurt. He set up the candles again, unfolded the Ouija board and carefully laid down the planchette on the middle of the board. He placed both hands on the little wooden piece, feeling kinda stupid sitting on the floor in the dark with only candles lighting the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Hello, are there any spirits here?” The board remained still, the little wooden piece unmoving beneath his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“Uh… am I alone?” Ciel tried again, but he received no response. Just as he began to doubt this whole exercise, the piece slid ever so slowly toward the top right corner. He held his breath as the wooden planchette stilled over the word ‘No’ and he felt the room temperature drop as his question was finally answered. He wasn’t alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Ciel Phantomhive contemplated stopping, mulled over the idea of rationalising this away and pretending that it didn’t happen. He had ignored the earlier signs; couldn’t he just ignore this too? But the picture frames on the walls slowly moved, dragging against the walls as they turned upside down. If he’d hung a cross, he was sure that it would be pointing in the wrong direction by now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________“So, you’re not a spirit”, he analysed, seeing as it didn’t respond to the first question. “What are you?” he tried. But the planchette remained still, perhaps that question was too difficult to answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Why are you here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________The piece moved, sliding faster this time as it traced over the letters spread out in the centre.________

__

____

___M_ _ _

____

___I_ _ _

____

___N_ _ _

____

___E_ _ _

____

___The candles blew out and he was thrown into an unnatural darkness. Ciel tried to remain calm, tried to maintain his rationality and composure, but he found his pulse racing._ _ _

____

___"It's because of the tattoo isn't it? Are you a demon?" He asked, almost dreading the answer. What if he had unknowingly sold his soul to the devil? He refused to look away from the board, his single blue eye was focused solely on the bold printed letters and the little wooden triangle that remained still over them. Even as inky mist began to mull at his feet, flooding the room and drifting over the carpet, he still kept his eye on the board._ _ _

____

___The planchette hesitantly dragged over to 'Yes' and Ciel felt ill. He wasn't being haunted by some regular ghost, but rather, a demon. Did that mean hell was real? How powerful was the monster attached to him?_ _ _

____

___"Can you leave?" he tried hopefully. But the wooden piece crawled over to the right again. He wanted to take his fingers off the planchette, to run and hide, but he knew that he had to keep them atop the piece, this could not be avoided. No, the demon responded, but he had expected no less from this insidious evil._ _ _

____

___"Why can't you leave?" Ciel pushed it, wondering if they could strike a deal. Perhaps he could persuade the evil to move on?_ _ _

__

____

___“Y_ _ _

____

___O_ _ _

____

___U_ _ _

____

___B_ _ _

____

___E_ _ _

____

___L_ _ _

____

___O_ _ _

____

___N_ _ _

____

___G_ _ _

____

___T_ _ _

____

___O_ _ _

____

___M_ _ _

____

___E”_ _ _

____

___He read aloud, piecing the letters together._ _ _

____

___"I belong to you? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ciel frowned, only now just putting together the symbolism of wedding rings and the ring of spikes around the star on his back. He hoped that it was just a coincidence…_ _ _

____

___But before he could claw out more answers, the oppressive darkness was abruptly lifted. Their spectral conversation was cut off by a rough jingle of keys opening the apartment's locked door, breaking the tense quiet as Alois barged his way in._ _ _

____

___"Ciel Phantomhive why are you talking to ghosts without me!"_ _ _

_____  
_   
_ _


	4. A Deceptive Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Ciel Phanotmhive endures the demonic presence now in his life. He cannot escape it. And it grows stronger. 
> 
> (spooky spooks spook up the place)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the amazing support! Your kudos and comments make my day. 
> 
> Sorry for taking a month to upload tho, uploads will probs be more regular in the holidays

"Using a Ouija board is super dangerous, you shouldn't do that kinda thing alone!" Alois berated him. Ciel felt kind of guilty, but he couldn't regret his choice, he had to talk to the thing haunting him and he didn't particularly want Alois involved in this mess. 

"It's… not a ghost Alois" he struggled with how much he should reveal to his friend, torn between asking for help and keeping the blond out of it. 

"Then what the hell is it?" his friend asked, rummaging through his near empty cupboards for something to snack on.

"Uh… I think it's a demon", Alois spun around at that, ignoring the cans of old soup and dried out cereal boxes to deliver Ciel a look mixed between apprehension and hopeful denial.

"Are you serious? What, like Satan?" Alois questioned only semi-serious, but Ciel just shrugged. 

"I'm pretty sure it's not a normal ghost is all I'm saying, maybe not Satan himself, but like his annoying underling or something" Ciel joked but the house trembled in disagreement, rocking the cups waiting to be washed up on the kitchen counter and rattling the windows. The cupboard door slammed shut grumpily and Alois jumped, yelping in surprise as the door only just missed his fingers. 

"Fuck, how do you live with all this creepiness!" Alois complained, backing away from the cupboard like it could attack him.

It was getting stronger. Somehow Ciel knew this. The darkness clinging to him was growing in strength the longer it haunted him. Perhaps it was feeding off him like a parasite, Ciel didn’t know anything about demonic hauntings, but that sounded plausible. Were they supposed to call a priest?

Alois gave up on the cupboard and instead opened the fridge only to find it equally bare, "where the hell is all your food?" The boy complained and Ciel shrugged, he’d been preoccupied.

“Hey, don’t you have that family dinner soon?” Alois glanced over his calendar in his search for a snack, noticing immediately the weekend day circled three times and drawn over with a sad face in red.

Ciel made a noise of displeasure, expression pulling into a grimace, “don’t remind me”.

“Do you want me to come? I could drag Claude there as well, we could back you up”, Alois offered, but Ciel shook his head. 

“That’ll probably just make things worse… my parents already don’t like you” the boy frowned, he’d just have to eat quickly and try to leave dinner early or something.

“Your parents suck- woah! All your fruit is rotten" Alois cut himself off as he discovered Ciel’s mouldy fruit bowl. 

"What? I just got those the other day" Ciel inspected the bowl. Its handful of apples and bananas were indeed brown and sunken, the beginnings of mould were starting to fester around the edges. But there was no way that fresh fruit could have gone bad in just twenty-four hours.

"You're so haunted it's not even funny" Alois raised an eyebrow and Ciel pushed him petulantly in retaliation. 

“Stupid ghost, ruining my food” the one-eyed boy grumbled as he picked up the bowl and poured the mouldy mush into the kitchen rubbish bin.

\--

There was a hand brushing through his hair. Midnight digits played with the slate grey strands atop his head and soothed him with the repetitive motion. He felt a tug at his eyepatch, and in return self-consciousness tugged at his heart. Ciel frowned in his sleep, upset with the silent request. But that soft petting resumed, stroking away his apprehension and his fear, soothing his own shame and disgust. His lowered guard allowed the sable eyepatch to fall, fluttering like an errant petal in the wind, and his unsightly scar was revealed. 

"Beautiful" a voice whispered and Ciel felt his eyes tear up at the proclamation.

_Lies _.__

He was not beautiful. He was a weirdo, he only had one real friend and even then, Alois had moved out as soon as he was able. He felt a thumb wipe away his tears and frigid lips pressed against his own, soft at first but quickly growing impatient. A cold wetness slithered against his mouth and Ciel struggled in his sleep as an inhuman midnight tongue wiggled its way past his lips. _Tasting him._

____

____It was too long. The inky wet muscle slithered down his throat and he choked weakly in his sleep, drowning in the thick ebony slime that coated it._ _ _ _

____

____Ciel awoke rasping for breath, he had fallen asleep on the couch, watching some old TV show on Netflix with Alois. The blond was slumbering peacefully, snoring a bit in fact and had Ciel not been so shaken up by his dream he would have slapped his annoying ex-roommate with a pillow for causing such a racket. He remembered Alois demanding to stay the night, because in his opinion Ciel was ‘too stupid to be left alone’._ _ _ _

____

_“I can’t let you talk to ghosts unsupervised” _, Alois had claimed.__

______ _ _

_“It’s a demon” _, Ciel had unhelpfully reminded the blond, only further cementing Alois’s concern. And maybe Alois was right, maybe he shouldn't be left alone…__

________ _ _ _ _

________The mundane quiet of the apartment was jarring compared to the vivid intensity of his dream. Everything seemed too normal, too ordinary. His heart was racing and when he pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips they came away with wet strands of some thick black substance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________Ciel gingerly stood up from the couch almost tripping over the coffee table. He didn’t notice when his eyepatch fell to the ground, didn't notice that he was so exposed. He stumbled into the bathroom to wash the inky substance off his mouth, still feeling groggy and confused. The boy spat a glob of it into the bathroom sink, uncomfortable with the sight as the mass of black swirled around the drain and disappeared from sight. His ebony nails clashed with the white porcelain and he found himself feeling nauseous. His tattoo burned, the running tap too loud in his ears, his eyes too misty with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________His stomach lurched, a terrible darkness bubbling up in his mouth and he heaved, throwing up a thick inky substance that hit the sink with a sickening splatter. It dripped from him, silky and wet and he coughed roughly, tongue swiping across his blackened lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Ciel’s eyes slowly dragged over the mirror, not surprised to find the shadowy demon stealing his reflection. It stared at him with hungry crimson eyes, that pure black face splitting open to reveal a thousand teeth. _Smiling at him _. The boy stumbled backwards, crashing into the cupboard and knocking over the little bin.__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Ciel?” Alois called out, flicking on the bathroom light as he entered. Ciel’s eyes raced from the blond back to the shadow only to find the mirror empty. He was shaking, legs tucked close and eyes threatening to spill over. The boy sniffed, and wiped his good eye with the back of his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__________“A-Alois…” he frowned, mind slowly piecing together their night. Alois had slept over, they’d watched TV (despite what happened last time) and talked about nothing important until they'd fallen asleep. Ciel slapped a hand over his scarred eye, an embarrassed flush colouring his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__________“I… I wasn't… feeling well”, his voice wobbled. He hadn’t felt this shaken up in years. Not since the accident._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__________“Ciel, shit!” The blond crouched down, hands hovering uselessly as he fretted over the state of his friend. Alois grabbed the boy’s shoulders, comforting words on the tip of his tongue when suddenly the cupboards and draws rattled, slamming open and closed and making Alois scream in fright as the light bulb blew out with a startling crack throwing them back in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

_LEAVE_

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________Bold capitals dripped down the mirror’s surface as black goo choked the sink, it bubbled and dripped, splattering on the tiles as the wash basin overrun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________“We have to get out of here!” Alois tried to pull him up but Ciel just shook his head, stubbornly resisting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________“I think it’s best if you leave”, Ciel told his best friend but he found himself frowning at his own words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________"I'll be fine" someone else said. Ciel felt his tongue disobey him, his lips already moving without him. His tattoo flared again, and pain ran up his back making him wince. He felt fuzzy, all of a sudden too weak and too small._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________“What? That’s crazy, I can’t leave you now!” Alois frowned. He was scared shitless but there was no way he’d abandon Ciel and let him face this haunted mess alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________“I’ll be fine, I’m sure all of this will go away eventually, I just need to go back to bed and get some rest” it spoke, even going so far as to make him shrug almost like a real human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________Ciel was panicking inside, his demonic tattoo burned fiercely as he fought the possession with all his might, but it was hopeless. He could feel it inside of him, the demon’s careful and calculated vice like grip around his heart, thick and oppressive it squeezed cruelly, making him dance. Making him lie to his best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________“I’m fine Alois, just go home” the demon insisted. Ciel was trapped within his own body, unable to protest as the thing possessing him convinced his friend that everything was okay. It didn't take long, not when its influence was so persuasive. And when Alois agreed Ciel felt his stomach drop, seeing his best friend reluctantly leave his house sent waves of panic through him. He wanted to scream. To kick and fight and drag his friend back, but Alois was already walking out the door and the stupid demon made him smile and wave as the blond got in his car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________“I already told you” Ciel’s lips moved, his sweet voice not at all matching the cold tone of the demon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________The boy’s single sea blue eye slowly turned a dark ebony, misty ink spreading across until everything, from his iris to the whites of his eye, was a thick midnight hue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________“You’re mine”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts, what do you think's gonna happen to Ciel??


	5. A Rotten Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon's hand guides the wicked and revels in the ensuing chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter contains homophobic slurs. Sorry for the long wait, enjoy!

Astre smoothed out the ripples on the tablecloth while Lizzy placed the cutlery on either side of the plates. They worked in a terse silence. 

“I just don’t understand how Ciel could be so childish, it’s an embarrassment to the Phantomhive name” the boy huffed.

“He just had a few drinks… that’s not too bad?” the blond tilted her head questioningly. 

“He sent me a picture Lizzy, he’d only have done that if he was completely smashed. And he was with that ditzy blond” Astre scoffed disapprovingly. The girl sighed, Astre was always so critical of Ciel ever since he left home…

“That fag is a bad influence on him” Astre muttered.

“You can’t say that kinda stuff” Lizzy fiddled with the hem of her pretty pink dress. 

“What, it’s true. Ciel is better off without Alois”, the twin complained, and Lizzy gave up arguing, it’s not like she could do anything. 

\--

The demon ransacked his fridge, tossing aside undesirable food. _What is it even looking for?_ Ciel wondered. Eventually midnight eyes settled on an uncooked package of meat, Ciel had been planning on cooking the beef after the family dinner. 

It pulled his lips into a smirk. The demon tore open the plastic with his bare hands and grabbed a portion of the bloodied meat, it was cold and wet and Ciel felt ill as the demon made him eat it raw. Teeth tearing into the red meat, the smack of satisfied lips. 

_Don’t do that!_ Ciel protested, but the demon just ignored him. The boy was forced to watch as the demon chewed and gulped down the uncooked food, even making him lick his fingers clean afterwards. He felt sick.

\--

“I just wish he was more like Astre” Vincent complained, cracking open a cold beer while Rachel checked on the roast beef in the oven. 

“He’s… just finding his footing” Rachel half-heartedly defended their second son, but Vincent just scoffed. 

“Doing Literature? I don’t know why Ciel couldn’t do a real degree”, the man wasn’t drunk yet, but already his opinions were too loud. “Astre is getting high distinctions in Business _and_ he has a girlfriend. I thought identical twins were supposed to be, you know, identical”

The following silence was tense. Rachel didn’t want to admit it, but she agreed with her husband, if Ciel had turned out more like his brother than everything would have been easier. The clatter of pots and pans rung out in the otherwise quiet kitchen as Rachel moved steamed veggies into different bowls. 

Ciel was only 10 when he had his first kiss. 

They had been having a family picnic in the park nearby, it had been a beautiful sunny day and Rachel had dressed the twins in adorable identical clothing for the fun of it. Ciel invited his new friend along and Rachel had been so happy that her quiet little boy had finally been able to make some friends. He'd kissed Finny square on the cheek, little lashes fluttering closed as a blush dusted his cheeks. It would have been so cute if Finny hadn't been another boy with dusty blond hair and mud on his knees. 

\--

Ciel's ringtone cut through the brisk atmosphere of his cold apartment. Ciel fumbled to reach for it, but the demon possessing him fought against him. The phone droned on, ringing loudly as Ciel struggled, hand shaking as the demon physically yanked him back. 

Alois' cute face appeared on the screen he was doing an obnoxious peace sign and sticking his tongue out. Ciel fought against the demon’s sticky black hold and snatched up the devise. 

“Alois!” He shouted, his own voice breaking through the demon’s possession. It growled inhumanly, turning his eye a thick inky black that spilled over his lashes and down his cheek. 

“Ciel? Are you okay, I don’t remember how I got home last night…” his best friend’s concerned voice was like a beacon in the dark, a buoy bobbing in a raging storm and Ciel grasped that spider’s sting, feeling the tug of an inky ocean threatening to drown him out once more. 

“Yeah I’m fine” the demon lied, clawing and fighting to keep control of his little mortal. Ciel’s tattoo throbbed, pain racing up his back as they clashed. 

“Alois… you… I need” Ciel gasped out, bending over in pain as shadows coiled around the room. 

“You don’t sound so good” he could picture his ditsy blond friend, could imagine his confused face and his worried heart. It was hopeless, this hellish fiend had taken root inside him, they were tied inexplicably together, bonded in blood and ink and Ciel threw his head back. Heaving, shaking, his fingers let the mobile drop to the ground with a dull thud. 

“Ciel? Ciel!” Alois’ muted voice cried out, but the boy was lost. 

\--

“This shirt looks nice?” The demon posed in the mirror, raising his arms up and further exposing the boy’s flat stomach. 

_I’m still mad at you… and I can’t wear a crop top to the family dinner! My mother would kill me_ , Ciel despaired, watching as the devil possessing him ran his own dainty little fingers over all that exposed skin, sneaking down to the waistband of his undies and playing with the elastic band teasingly. 

“Just give up, you’re mine now” the demon smirked as it reached for his tight leather pants, the slutty ones that made his ass look good. Alois had made him purchase them, insisting that everyone needed at least one outfit that would get you banned from a church.

_Damn you!_ The boy cried out in his own mind, but the devil only smiled, refusing to listen to him as he wiggled into those too tight pants. 

\--

The utter absurdity of strutting up the mahogany steps of the old Victorian era Phantomhive family home in tight leather pants and a revealing pink crop top could not be understated. All standards of decorum and Phantomhive prestige were smashed to little pieces beneath Ciel's black heeled boots as he confidently threw open the large oak doors, not bothering to knock as he barged in.

"Ciel Phantomhive you're an hour late!" Vincent chastised him as soon as he heard the front door swing open. 

"Oops, sorry" the boy shrugged, sounding not at all apologetic. The clack of his heels was unnerving, it sounded like power and arrogance and not at all like the shy younger twin they'd come to know.

"What in God's name are you wearing!" Vincent gasped at the sight of his son, utterly horrified with the boy's feminine outfit, from the too tight pants to the subtle hint of ebony eyeliner and pink lip gloss. 

"What this old outfit?" Ciel made a point to look down comically as if he'd forgotten the skin-tight ebony leather clinging to his every curve. 

"Just thought I'd have a bit of fun and wear something different" the boy smirked, and the devil revelled in their looks of horror, of their dismay. Their once somewhat respectable son having completely fallen off the bandwagon and into the wicked depths of the 'gay agenda'. 

"You can't wear that to dinner, it's not appropriate" Rachel frowned, motherly concern seeping into her tone. 

"What's the big deal" Ciel shrugged, strutting past his bigoted parents. The demon knew all his insecurities, knew all of his turmoil and family conflict, and the sway of his hips on the way out of the kitchen was the best way to rile up the uncomfortable tension in the old family home. 

Astre met him in the doorway, the older twin bore a look of shock at the sight of Ciel, eyes wide as he took in the foreign confidence and unusual outfit.

“Hello there, big brother” the demon cooed, oh so tempted to fill his voice with innuendo and suggest the unthinkable. _Don’t even think about going there! It’s one thing to dress me up like a slut, but hitting on my brother is unacceptable!_ Ciel cried from the inside, fighting to hold back the devil’s flirtatious wink. 

“Ciel?” Astre quickly recovered from his shock, but his wariness remained. It was clear that the older brother trying to work out what Ciel’s angle was, what the usually shy boy was trying to achieve with all this bizarre thotty behaviour. 

Elizabeth flushed at the sight of Ciel’s bare stomach, that lidded single blue eye seeing right through her with a coldness she’d never experienced before. Ciel smirked when she blushed harder, brushing past Astre as if he didn’t matter and sauntering his way into the dining room.

_This is insane, my parents are going to hate me after this…_ Ciel despaired, knowing that his leather pants rode too low on his ass and that his pentagram tramp stamp was on full display for all to see. 

“So, what’s for dinner? I’m starving”, the demon ignored Ciel’s internal griping, instead pulling out a heavy oak wood chair and slumping down on it with his legs spread as far as the tight black leather would allow. 

“Ciel…” Rachel started, she didn’t want to have a big fight, but Ciel’s behaviour as of late was entirely inexcusable. Getting drunk and dressing so inappropriately... what had happened to her sweet baby boy.

“Get out of that awful outfit right now” Vincent crossed his arms disapprovingly, making his way to the head of the table to sufficiently glare at his disobedient son.

The demon just shrugged, frustratingly nonchalant, “fine” he sighed mockingly, “I’d never disobey daddy” a smirk pulled at his lips whilst Ciel screeched internally. The demon started taking off his slutty pink crop top, wishing he’d gotten the boy’s nipples pierced before coming to his parents’ house, but still relishing in the shock and horror of the family’s reactions. 

“I was feeling a bit too _hot_ anyway” the demon made sure to catch Elizabeth’s eye as he stretched his arms behind his head, bare chest on display, nipples particularly pert. Astre covered her eyes as she once again blushed uncontrollably. Ciel then stood up, the screech of the chair legs against the hardwood floor audibly uncomfortable, the demon’s hands took a moment to subtly caress his abdomen before settling on the waistband of his pants. 

“Want me to get rid of the undies too?” the demon teased as he unzipped his fly, a flash of neon pink hiding beneath all that tight black.

“Ciel stop!” Rachel gasped.

\--

Dinner was deadly quiet. Terse was an _understatement_. The room was freezing, frost creeping up with windows despite the warmth earlier in the day, and it only seemed to contribute to the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Ciel ate with gusto, his demonic hunger leaving him with hardly any chance to chew. But everyone else seemed to pick and prod at their roast dinner, reluctant to eat even though the food was going cold. Rachel had convinced their son not to strip, but no one was happy with the loose outfit Ciel had picked for the day. Elizabeth kept her eyes on her little pile of green peas, silver fork pushing the stray ones closer together so as to avoid Ciel’s confronting gaze. 

“Mmm _delicious_ ” the demon let his single eye fall shut, lashes fluttering as he moaned around the fork.

“I’m stuffed, I don’t think anymore will fit” he whined, voice just a bit too lustful. Somehow everything he said managed to sound like an innuendo, and every word only seemed to piss off Vincent more. 

“Ciel, you can’t continue to behave so recklessly” Vincent sternly berated the boy, referring to the reason this whole dinner was arranged, “it’s an embarrassment to the Phantomhive name”.

“Please tell me you’re not walking around dressed like that?” Rachel eyed her son’s bright pink crop top, worrying about who he was hanging out with. Surely someone had pressured him into it, right?

“Oh” Ciel twirled the fork between his fingers, single eye flashing red briefly before anyone noticed, “I’m terribly sorry, one shouldn’t become so inebriated. You never know what evils you’ll encounter”, the devil shrugged, but Ciel knew that those words were for him, this thing was mocking him, flaunting it in his face that it had captured his body. 

Ciel struggled inside, writhing and squirming, but it was as if his body was filled with spiderwebs. Sticky black strings that pulled at his muscles and tugged his lips into another wicked smirk. The lights flickered as the boy struggled, Ciel’s spirit fighting against the constricting darkness that held him down. _Bastard demon!_ he cried internally, the eco of the creature’s demonic laughter ringing through his mind. 

Vincent stood up to carve more of the chicken and Ciel’s single blue eye was trained on the sharp knife. Slice, slice, slice. Right into the maggot infested heart. The clatter of utensils on porcelain plates, the screech of chairs suddenly being moved, the scream of his mother as squirming little pale insects spilled out of the carcass. It was music to the demon’s ears.

“I’ll be better behaved, daddy”, it made him promise, a wicked little smile across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Comments and kudos make my day, I'd love to hear what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a oneshot... it's now a slowburn multichap fic. Expect an update relatively soon.


End file.
